1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking apparatus, and more particularly to a supplemental brake system for towed vehicles.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
People who often tow vehicles, such as those who tow automobiles with their recreational vehicles, often encounter towing problems. One common towing problem pertains to the braking system of the towing vehicle. When the vehicle is being towed, the towed vehicle may rely on the braking system of the towing vehicle for stopping or slowing down. This situation typically produces undue stress on the towing vehicle's braking system. The undue stress may cause the brake pads of the towing vehicle to wear out fast. Thus, the lifespan of the towing vehicle's braking system could be significantly shortened. This situation may render the towing vehicle prone to accidents, as it may easily lose its brakes.
Auxiliary braking controller systems come in many different configurations. For use with recreational vehicles for example, portable auxiliary braking systems have been developed that can be placed on or in front of the driver's seat of the towed vehicle and then attached to the brake pedal. When the user has arrived at the parking destination, the portable system is removed from the towed vehicle so that the towed vehicle can be driven. When the user is ready to move to a new destination, the portable system is reinstalled. Since the braking system might be installed and removed multiple times in a day in some situations, size, weight, and ease of use are important design considerations.
The present invention recognizes the limited nature of conventional auxiliary braking systems for towed vehicles and offers a solution to the problem of providing a more accurate braking system that can also be more easily removed and assembled with less components. Thus, the present invention presents an improvement to traditional supplemental braking systems for towed vehicles.